My Little Pony - Scootaloo Surprise
by LadyZoolander
Summary: Scootaloo is given an amazing birthday present by her hero, Rainbow Dash, but feels she cannot use it as it is so special and means a lot to her. Rainbow teaches her the true meaning of special gifts.


**My Little Pony - Scootaloo Surprise!**

"Happy birthday, Scootaloo!" cheered Pinkie Pie, who was holding a birthday cake with Scootaloo's name on it, "Make a wish!" Scootaloo thought for a moment, then closed her eyes, made her wish and blew out the candles.

"Yay!" everyone celebrated.

"This is such a fun party!" cried Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, and the food is great!" mumbled Apple Bloom through a mouthful of cake.

"I guess…" sighed Scootaloo.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…Rainbow Dash promised she would be here. I haven't seen her yet, and I'm worried she won't show up now."

"Don't you worry, Sugarcube," Applejack comforted Scootaloo, "Rainbow Dash wouldn't break a promise to her biggest fan!" Just then, the door opened, and in came Rainbow Dash, holding a large present wrapped in blue shiny paper and rainbow ribbon.

"Rainbow Dash!" shouted Scootaloo gleefully, "You made it!" All of the fillies began to crowd around Rainbow.

"Of course I did! And, I've got a surprise for you…" she smiled. She laid the parcel down on the floor, and Scootaloo opened it.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Thank you so much Rainbow!" Inside was a brand new scooter; gold with rainbow streamers and wheels.

"Well, I didn't have any idea what to get you, until I saw this and remembered how much you love playing with your scooter." Scootaloo ran up and hugged Rainbow.

"I love it I love it I love it!" she squeaked. Everyone began crowding around to look at the scooter.

"Hey!" she snapped, "I only just got this, and it's special, so no one gets to touch it!" They all stepped back a little to admire the gift. "It is the best present ever! Rainbow Dash, you are the best!" Rainbow Dash smiled cheerily with delight.

"Are you going to ride it to school tomorrow?" asked Twist.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" she said.

"Maybe you could even use it for show and tell!"

"Oh my gosh, that would be the best show and tell ever! And all because of you, Rainbow Dash!" She ran up and hugged her hero again. Rainbow Dash knew she had bought the right present for her little protégé.

The next morning, Scootaloo woke excitedly, remembering that she was going to take her new scooter to school. She raced through her breakfast and put all of her equipment in her bag. Just as she was about to wheel her Scooter out the door, she stopped. It was such a lovely gift, and she didn't want to rush through a puddle and cover it in mud, or for any of it to be damaged, otherwise she thought she would disappoint Rainbow Dash.

"I can't take this to school!" she gasped to herself. She darted back upstairs, left her scooter in her room and picked up something else to take for show and tell, then rushed back out the door on her old scooter.

When Scootaloo arrived at the school, all of her class were waiting outside in the schoolyard.

"Oh Scootaloo!" called Diamond Tiara, "Let's see this wonderful new scooter of yours." Scootaloo proceeded to trot forward with her scooter.

"I…I didn't bring it," she sighed, "it's too special, and I don't want it getting ruined."

"What you mean is, you don't have a new scooter from Rainbow Dash," sneered Silver Spoon, "why would she waste her time, giving a blank-flank like you a fancy gift like that anyway?"

"She does too have one!" growled Sweetie Belle as she and Apple Bloom joined their friend at her side, "And she's right, it's too good to take to school, and definitely too good for you to get your grubby hooves on!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon lunged at the group of friends and began attacking. The girls fought back, and the other ponies stood around chanting the various names of those involved. It wasn't until Miss Cheerilee came outside and broke up the fight that the noise stopped.

"Girls!" she exclaimed, "what in the world caused this?"

"Apple Bloom insulted us!" screeched Diamond Tiara.

"If that's true, then Apple Bloom can say she's sorry, but that is no reason to attack someone. Well Apple Bloom? Say you're sorry," demanded Miss Cheerilee.

"Sorry," mumbled Apple Bloom.

"Now you say sorry for fighting." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon both looked at each other.

"Sorry," they both said rather insincerely.

"That's better. Come along class, time for your morning lesson." The young ponies lined up and followed their teacher into their classroom.

"All right-y class," chirped Cheerilee, "it's time for this week's show and tell."

"I guess you're going to give a disappointing talk, Blank-Flank!" Diamond Tiara jeered at Scootaloo.

"Well, since you're so eager to talk, Diamond Tiara, you can go first!" snapped Cheerilee, overhearing the commotion. Diamond Tiara shot an evil look at Scootaloo.

"My item for show and tell is this." She held up a silver necklace with a pink heart-shaped pendant that sparkled in the light, which made the other ponies gasped in amazement.

"Very nice, Diamond Tiara, why don't you tell us all about it?" She smiled at her teacher.

"My dad gave me this for my birthday, so I know it's _extra_ special. I only wear it on special occasions." She shot a look in Scootaloo's direction.

"Very good, Diamond Tiara. Scootaloo, would you like to go next?" Scootaloo looked around nervously.

"Uhh…okay," she gulped sheepishly. Scootaloo slowly walked up to the front of the class, her legs shaking as she did so.

"This…" she began, "is my alarm clock." She held up a small red clock to the class.

"Oh, um…how interesting!" Cheerilee said nervously, "please tell us more."

"Well…it rings to wake me up in the morning, and I get up at 7 to get to school…and it's red…that's it, I guess."

"Well...what a lovely alarm clock. Take your seat please." Scootaloo looked down in disappointment.

"You did…good…" said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, I liked the bit about how it's red!" smiled Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks guys, but I know it was terrible," she sighed, "even Miss Cheerilee thought it was bad."

"Well!" hissed Silver Spoon, "looks like Blank-Flank has nothing special to talk about." Scootaloo's heart sank, and she lay her head down on her desk.

Scootaloo trudged home feeling despondent. She knew that her scooter was special, but to her it was so special that she couldn't bear it if something happened to it. She opened her front door and slumped up the stairs to her bedroom. Her brand new scooter was sitting against the wall opposite her bed, gleaming in the afternoon sun that shone through the window. She sat down on her bed and stared at her gift. She then heard a knock at her door, and ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hi!" chirped Pinkie Pie from the front porch, "I brought my scooter over, you wanna bring yours out so we can play together?"

"Uh…sure!" said Scootaloo. She rushed back upstairs, only to remember what she had been thinking about moments before.

"I can't take this out!" she exclaimed. Then she remembered that her old scooter was down in the garden. She grabbed her helmet and rushed out.

"How come you're not using your new one?" asked Pinkie Pie as they wheeled along, side by side.

"Well, it's such a nice gift for Rainbow Dash to give me, and it's really special because she's my hero and she gave it to me, and if I take it outside it's gonna get muddy or worse: broken."

"But you're gonna use it at some point, right?"

"Well…I don't know."

"Hmm. Okay!" The two scooted along until they reached cupcake corner, where Rainbow Dash was waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" she beamed, "Scootaloo? What happened to your new scooter?"

"Uh, well.." she stuttered awkwardly, "I haven't used it."

"Well why not?" Rainbow looked at her, puzzled. Scootaloo took a deep breath and started talking at a high speed.

"I love the scooter and it's super special because you gave it to me and I'm scared to take it outside and ride it because I don't want it to get dirty or broken because it's the most special thing in the world to me, and I'm scared that if any of those things happen that you'll get upset because you bought me it and it's special!"

"Oh, Scootaloo," giggled Rainbow, "I won't get mad if it gets dirty or broken!"

"You won't?" Scootaloo raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I bought you that as a gift because I wanted you to use it. I'd be more upset if it sat in your room forever, gathering dust and not being played with. Even if something is special to you, you'll regret it one day if you don't play with it while you can. One day, you'll be a big pony like me, and you'll be too big to use that scooter and probably get a new, bigger one. If you haven't used your scooter by then, you'll regret it."

"Really?"

"Yep!" cheered Pinkie Pie, "in fact, all the memories that you'll make playing with it will make it even more special when that time comes."

"I guess you're right. I'm gonna go home right now and get my new scooter!" The three friends soared off; Pinkie Pie and Scootaloo on their scooters while Rainbow Dash flew. When they arrived at her house, her friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were waiting outside for her. Unfortunately, so were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They were all standing with their scooters, except for Apple Bloom, who didn't have a scooter of her own.

"Hey Scootaloo," sneered Diamond Tiara, "what are you doing on that scabby old thing?"

"Yeah," chorused Silver Spoon, "I thought you'd be using your 'wonderful' new scooter from Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo and her friends looked angrily at the pair.

"Actually," she said rather matter-of-factly, "I'm just going in to get my new scooter." She propped her old scooter against the wall of her porch and raced inside to get her new scooter. Just before she picked it up, she took a few seconds to stand back and admire it in perfect condition, just one last time. She smiled, knowing she was about to have lots of fun on it.

"I got it!" she called as she exited the front door. As she trotted forward to reveal her shiny new scooter, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's jaws dropped.

"Whaddya think?" she said proudly.

"I…uh…what…" they stammered.

"Looks like they're lost for words!" chuckled Sweetie Belle.

"Let's go play!" squealed Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Apple Bloom," called Scootaloo, "I know you don't have one of your own, so do you want my old scooter?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" she gushed, "now I can join in with you guys!"

"Just remember: I've made a lot of great memories on it. Now it's your turn!" The pair both giggled, and the group sped off, leaving Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon in their dust cloud with shocked expressions.

"Well, Scootaloo, how does it feel, riding the coolest scooter ever?" asked Rainbow. Scootaloo turned her head to answer Rainbow.

"It feels great! I don't know what I was worried about." Just then, she looked forward to see a giant mud puddle in her path.

"Oh no!" she cried, as she was going too fast to stop. She skidded through the mucky puddle, coming out the other side with her scooter and herself covered in mud.

"Worth it!" she cheered, wiping the mud from her face. She and her friends all laughed, because they knew this was the first of many a good memory being made on her special scooter.


End file.
